


Сен-Жерменское общество любителей древности

by Yuonst



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Archaeology, Fantastic, Gen, M/M, Paris (City), Paris Saint-Germain F.C., Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 02:10:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10754565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuonst/pseuds/Yuonst
Summary: Юлиан уж было решил, что проведет Рождество в окопе. Окопом по аналогии с изучаемыми позициями Марко называл их раскоп, и очень быстро это слово намертво прилипло. После обнаружения мужика из сундука Кевин пытался поименовать раскоп «склепом», но это, к счастью, не прижилось – среди археологов были и очень суеверные люди.





	Сен-Жерменское общество любителей древности

**Author's Note:**

> Написан на Весенний АУ-фест на дайри.

Юлиан вернулся в Вольфсбург в середине зимы, под Рождество.

В ноябре на Боденском озере было тихо, даже природа замирала в ожидании зимнего наплыва туристов. В начале декабря альпийское безмолвие раскалывалось голосами, звуками, шагами, шорохами, и работать становилось невозможно. Даже на озере, где туристами зимой делать было нечего, то и дело появлялись энтузиасты, взволнованные тем, что их не пускают к домам на сваях, по которым, как они видели, сновали люди.

Если тем, в домах, можно, то почему нельзя?

Как только появлялись туристы, работать становилось решительно невозможно.

Поэтому Юлиан вернулся в декабре.

Двадцатого числа ему позвонил руководитель. Профессор — «профессор», прямо так и было написано в записной книге телефона — из Польши с труднопроизносимой фамилией был любимым руководителем Юлиана, именно поэтому он взял трубку. Еще и потому, что в их среде не было принято звонить в нерабочее время, тем интереснее было узнать причину звонка.

— Юлиан, ты вернулся? — быстро завершив стадию приветствия, поинтересовался профессор.

— Вернулся.

— Есть планы на праздники?

Это звучало интригующе. Даже более интригующе, чем если бы профессор поинтересовался, что он делает сегодня вечером.

— Нету, — осторожно ответил Юлиан. Вообще-то так не было принято отвечать в студенческой среде, потому как ничем хорошим обычно не заканчивалось. Но Юлиан уже не был студентом, поэтому можно было рискнуть.

— А как твой французский? — если профессор записался на курсы «как удивлять собеседника каждым вопросом», но он определенно делал успехи.

Юлиан почесал кончик носа, переложил мобильный к другому уху и задумчиво пожевал нижнюю губу, размышляя, что у него такого есть французского и что именно оно как.

— Современный французский, я имею в виду, — уточнил профессор.

— Честно говоря, паршиво, — признался Юлиан. Курс французского языка в университете был краток и пролетел как миг.

— Да это и не важно, — как будто размышляя, сказал профессор.

Поняв, что это надолго, Юлиан включил чайник.

— В конце концов, там все отлично говорят по-английски. И некоторые еще и по-немецки, правда же?

— Конечно, — согласился Юлиан, совершенно не предполагая, о чем идет речь.

— Так ты согласен? — приободрился профессор, а Юлиан вздрогнул: нет, все-таки не стоило брать телефон в нерабочее время.

— Извините, я не понял, о чем вообще речь идет, — признался Юлиан, насыпая в кружку кофе. Горячая вода перелилась через край, плеснула на столешницу. Юлиан выругался и отмотал бумажное полотенце.

Профессор помолчал. Видимо, убеждая Юлиана согласиться, он совсем забыл рассказать, с чем нужно согласиться.

— Альма-матер нуждается в тебе, Юлиан Дракслер, — торжественно сказал он.

— Класс, — без особого энтузиазма ответил Юлиан. — Что случилось-то?

— Наши коллеги из парижского университета, с которым мы сотрудничаем, обнаружили галльский слой во время ремонта дороги. Приглашают к себе, чтобы приложить руку к открытию.

— Галльский слой, ага. А я тут причем?

— Ну, — голос профессора чуть изменился, как будто он еще не решил, как здесь лучше будет поступить — надавить или попытаться разжалобить. — Но у всех сотрудников факультета есть планы на Рождество. Кто-то уже уехал, вот как, например, я…

Юлиан вздохнул и окинул тоскливым взглядом свою спартанскую комнату. Подошел к пробковой доске на стене, поколупал пальцем кнопку, удерживающую рисунок свайного дома в разрезе. Поразмыслил и, еще сомневаясь, спросил:

— Париж? А там тепло?

— Тут мне тебя нечем порадовать, погода примерно как у нас. Так ты согласен? Это недолго, недели две всего…

— Ладно, — согласился Юлиан. — Еду.

В конце концов, его матушка бредила Парижем. Подарок на Рождество из самого Парижа, даже полученный с некоторым опозданием, мог ее очень порадовать. А лишняя строчка в резюме, приписывающая Юлиану участие в открытии неизвестного прежде поселения, могла порадовать его самого.

— Ура! Билеты сейчас пришлю на почту, завтра едешь, контакт пришлю смской. Ты спасаешь весь университет!

— Ну да, конечно, — согласился Юлиан, со вздохом сбрасывая вызов.

На две недели вещей, конечно, нужно было сильно меньше, чем на четырехмесячный выезд в Альпы, поэтому Юлиан принялся за сортировку. То, что можно было и так взять; то, что можно было оставить; то, что нужно было постирать и взять с собой.

Пытаясь сложить футболку с логотипом местного футбольного клуба так, чтобы потом ее не пришлось гладить, Юлиан размышлял на самые мрачные темы: почему, например, нельзя было вообще не ехать в эту Францию. Пусть бы французы себе свой слой и откапывали — впрочем, ответ на этот вопрос у него, конечно, был, и заключался он в практически монопольном исследовательском интересе среди германских университетов к галльской теме. Стоя в прачечной в ожидании окончания цикла стирки, Юлиан листал билеты. На поезд — до Дортмунда, и на самолет — до Парижа. «Бове». Юлиан в жизни не слышал о таком аэропорту.

В сообщении от профессора был телефонный номер, имя и приписка «свяжись с ним, он тебя встретит». И пожелание удачи.

— Вот спасибо, — буркнул себе под нос Юлиан и принялся набирать смс по-английски, перебирая подходящие слова.

Ответ пришел через десять минут, застав Юлиана по плечи в стиральной машине. Собрав в охапку еще влажные вещи, он вытащил из кармана джинс телефон и прочитал смс на грамотном немецком: «В Бове не поеду, трансфер дороже билета. Ждем тебя к семи в Центре. Лови локацию». Геолокация пришла с запозданием в несколько минут.

Так и тянуло позвонить профессору и пожаловаться, что этот самый Кевин отказался его встречать. Потому что, видите ли, трансфер дороже билета. Посмотрите на них. Французы!

 

Добираться от Бове в Париж и в самом деле было ужасно сложно и дорого. Вариантов была масса: долгие и дорогие. Прикинув, что до зарплаты еще как-то жить и жить, тем более в не самом дешевом Париже, Юлиан предпринял ход конем и на двух автобусах таки добрался до города. Времени было уже к девяти часам, давно стемнело, но Кевин не подавал признаков жизни, чтобы поинтересоваться, почему это гость опаздывает.

Зато Юлиану стало понятнее, почему он отказался ехать в Бове его встречать. Он бы тоже отказался, наверное.

С помощью гугл карт, скверно говорящих по-английски французских полицейских и такой-то немецкой матери Юлиан добрался до Пантеон-Сорбонны лишь к десяти. Телефон все так же молчал, и Юлиан решил, что его уже не ждут. Сейчас он поцелует закрытую дверь, позвонит женщине-каучсерферу, согласившейся его приютить на первое время и отправится в новое путешествие.

Светлая громадина университета Париж I мрачно выделялась в темноте, подсвеченная желтоватыми лампами. Главный вход был закрыт, охранник обругал его на французском, и Юлиану ничего не оставалось, кроме как пойти в обход. Корпусов у университета было очень много, но Кевин прислал именно этот адрес. Но шанс, что они все-таки встретятся, был невелик.

«Если не найду — позвоню», - решил Юлиан, и ему стало чуть легче.

В переулке за университетом не горело ни одного фонаря, только на лестнице у запасного входа мигала сигарета. Подойдя ближе в надежде узнать местонахождение загадочного центра, Юлиан попытался в темноте рассмотреть курившего.

Это оказался невысокий парень неопределенного возраста. Из-за роста он мог оказаться и школьником, и студентом, и, что наиболее маловероятно, преподавателем. Парень повернулся в профиль, и Юлиан с удивлением отметил, что такие четкие линии видел только на римских монетах.

— Извините, — начал Юлиан по-английски.

Парень вздрогнул и поспешно бросил окурок себе под ногу. Но, разглядев Юлиана, раздраженно пнул сигарету ботинком и недовольно поинтересовался:

— Чего?

— Я ищу Центр… хм… научно-исследовательный…

— Научно-исследовательский, — подсказал парень и почти тут же начал улыбаться. — Сен-Жермен?

— Да-да, — с облегчением ответил Юлиан и начал подниматься по ступеням.

— Это здесь! — по-английски он говорил с акцентом, и Юлиан мог дать руку на отсечение, что не с французским.

Парень пошарил по карманам, сунул за щеку жвачку, вздохнул поглубже и на одном дыхании выдал:

— Сен-Жерменский научно-исследовательский центр факультета истории искусств и археологии университета Париж 1 Пантеон-Сорбонна! Это из-за тебя мы опаздываем на последний поезд, да?

— Думаю, да, — смущенно признался Юлиан, но парень, похоже, не держал на него зла. Одной рукой он дернул за ручку двери, другой тряс за руку Юлиана, одновременно представляясь («Марко!»), приглашая пройти внутрь («Пшли скорей!») и надеясь на чудо («А может и успеем еще!»). Мозг Юлиана практически сразу отказался воспринимать такое количество слов.

— Ах да, — вдруг серьезно сказал Марко, остановившись и не давая ему войти внутрь. — Только никому не говори, что я курил, ладно?

Юлиан пожал плечами. До чужих вредных привычек ему дела не было.

Холл, предназначенный в обычное время для встречи гостей, в темное время суток был отдан под разврат и попойку. То есть — ничего необычного: стандартная ситуация для любой научно-исследовательской организации.

Марко бросил его на входе и помчался к диванчикам, на которых расположились еще двое. Один из них полулежал, устроив ноги на низком столике, заставленном бутылками и закуской. Второй лежал на диване, закинув ноги на подлокотник и свесив их вниз.

Юлиан остался стоять в коридоре, собираясь с силами, чтобы войти внутрь и погрузиться в атмосферу французской безалаберности. А еще, наверное, нужно устроить разнос этому Кевину — который из них? — за то, что даже не поинтересовался, почему он опаздывает аж на три часа.

Это так, кажется, заводят полезные знакомства?

Марко плюхнулся в кресло, поставил себе на колени тарелку с остатками нарезанного тончайшими ломтиками мяса. Посмотрел на Юлиана и замахал ему рукой. Делать было нечего — пришлось подойти.

Марко уже потерял к нему интерес, увлеченный поиском чего-то, спрятанного за креслом, остальные просто не обращали на него внимание. Юлиан поставил свой рюкзак на пол, осторожно присел на самый край дивана, на котором лежал один из исследователей французской старины, и кашлянул.

— А кто из вас Кевин? — и почему-то посмотрел на того, что сложил ноги на столе. Тот заулыбался и показал на себя пальцем:

— Гжегож.

Юлиан вздохнул, мысленно поприветствовав еще один непонятный контакт в своей записной книжке.

Парень, лежавший на диване рядом, запрокинул голову и протянул руку:

— Кевин — это я. Привет, Юлиан. Добро пожаловать в наше чудесное общество.

Говорил он на немецком, испорченным долгим проживанием либо во Франции, либо в сопредельных немецких регионах, и только имя его произносил совершенно ужасающе: получалось что-то вроде «привет, Жульен». Юлиана аж передернуло, но протянутую руку он все-таки пожал.

— Держи, — Марко сунул ему в руки открытую бутылку пива. — Мы знаем, что вы едите только пиво.

Кевин издал странный звук, а Гжегож откровенно заржал.

«Господи, куда я попал», — подумал Юлиан. И еще: «За что мне это?»

— Так что? — уточнил Юлиан. — Чего мы дальше делаем? Что вы там откопали?

Три пары глаз обратились к нему с немым вопросом — ты что, дебил? Кто же о таком спрашивает в такой чудесной компании (минус Юлиан, плюс три бутылки вина и ящик пива)?

Первым сжалился Марко. Он почесал свой выразительный нос и признался:

— Я недавно приехал. Кевин и Гжегож знают лучше, это их профиль.

— Профиль? — переспросил Юлиан.

— Вообще-то, я занимаюсь мясорубкой Нивеля и обычно копаюсь в районе Шмен де Дам, — гордо сказал Марко и замер, ожидая вопросов.

— Что это такое? - покладисто поинтересовался Юлиан. Кевин и Гжегож снова взялись за бокалы и закуски, что очень отвлекало.

И без того большие светлые глаза Марко округлились еще больше.

— Ты не знаешь?! Это же Первая мировая!

Юлиан пожал плечами. Ему, человеку, специализирующемуся на свайных альпийских поселениях, было все равно, что Наполеон, что Муссолини, что война роз, что Первая мировая. И уж тем более ему было наплевать на отдельные бои.

Хотелось поинтересоваться — а французы вообще свою историю изучают? Но он не стал, потому что ответ и так был понятен: французы считали, что знают свою историю лучше всех, и оттого великодушно позволяли другим ею заниматься. И даже совершать открытия — но только, стоит думать, под эгидой Генеральной дирекции по культурному наследию Франции, естественно.

Юлиан повернулся к соседям по диванам.

— А у вас что?

— Что у нас? — Кевин даже перестал жевать, заинтересованный постановкой вопроса (Гжегож же даже не прервался в процессе наливания себе еще вина).

— Как у вас дела с Нивелем?

Краем глаза Юлиан увидел, как нахохлился Марко. Кевин повернулся к нему:

— Видишь, я же говорил тебе, что никто не знает твоего Нивеля. Почему, Марко? Нарбонская Галлия, — Кевин показал на себя, — вот почему.

— И еще одна Галлия, название которой вам все равно ни о чем не скажет, — выпив, поддакнул Гжегож.

Юлиан нахмурился.

— Ладно, не кипятись, — Кевин махнул рукой и отобрал у него нетронутую бутылку пива. — В городке в двадцати километрах от Парижа просела дорога. Кинулись ее чинить, подняли асфальт, а там — исторический слой на черт знает сколько веков. Собирались быстро закопать, чтоб никто не заметил, но не вышло. Ну а дальше как обычно: собрали всех, кто был под рукой, отправили в архивы, прикинули, какой период это может быть. Так что наше дело вытащить оттуда все ценное, что получится найти, дать заключение о том, какой это век или хотя бы эпоха, подготовить отчет, получить медаль и отправиться по своим делам.

Юлиан мысленно прикинул расстояние: 20 километров — это чуть меньше, чем полчаса на поезде. Что может быть лучше, чем раскоп поблизости от дома? Никаких палаток, никаких спальников, никаких кипятильников. Это ли не счастье?

— Ну, и раз уж мы все равно опоздали на поезд, придется остаться в общежитии, — резюмировал Кевин, присасываясь к пиву. — Ты с нами?

— Зачем? Мне есть, где пока остановиться. Вы живете не в Париже?

Кевин хмыкнул.

— Мы-то живем в Париже, — ответил он. — Но пока что мы заполонили единственный отель в том городе, чтобы не вставать в пять утра каждый день.

Юлиан закатил глаза. «Французы, Господи», — подумал он. Понятно, почему их никто не любит: двадцать минут на поезде — это для них далеко! Вставать в пять утра — это для них плохо! Господи, исследователи!

И даже то, что ни один из присутствующих здесь не являлся этническим французом, не успокаивало праведный пыл Юлиана.

— Значит, завтра встречаемся в пять утра и вместе едем?

— В пять тридцать! — выкрикнул Марко.

— В пять, — заспорил Гжегож. — Ты все равно опоздаешь!

— Не опоздаю!

— В пять, — повысил голос поляк.

— А ты можешь приехать к пяти тридцати, — шепотом сказал Кевин. Юлиан понимающе кивнул. В его лагере в Констанце тоже случались южане, не умеющие пользоваться часами.

Пока Гжегож и Марко препирались на повышенных тонах, используя разом четыре языка, Юлиан взялся за лямки своего рюкзака:

— Я тогда поеду, а то пока найду свое жилье, уже пора будет назад ехать.

Все мгновенно затихли. Марко замер, как олень в свете фонарей, Гжегож, не глядя, потянулся за бутылкой. Кевин всплеснул руками:

— Куда ты? А выпить?

— Ну-у нет, — Юлиан поднялся на ноги и закинул рюкзак на плечо. — Как-нибудь в другой раз.

— Тогда мы тебя проводим до метро! — Марко заметался по помещению в поисках верхней одежды. Схватил куртку, надел ее, утонул в ней по самые уши, снял, кинул в Гжегожа. Тот поймал свою куртку, накинул на плечи.

— Все пойдем, — согласился он.

Кевин снял с вешалки плечики, с них — свое пальто и степенно надел его. Он явно никуда не спешил.

Юлиан топтался у выхода, пока Марко бегал, собирая какие-то бумаги по всему холлу, сбрасывал пустые бутылки в пакет, а еду — себе в рот. Уговоры, что они сюда еще вернутся, не действовали.

Наконец-то они вышли на свежий воздух. В переулке горел фонарь, когда он был уже не нужен. Юлиан пошел вперед первым, Марко его нагнал и вцепился в руку. Кевин и Гжегож неспешно шли следом.

— Я был в архиве, — заявил Марко. — Ну, по этому нашему поводу.

Юлиан кивнул, показывая, что слушает, пытаясь поправить перевернутые лямки рюкзака. Они неуклонно сползали, и висящий на плече Марко никак не помогал ситуации.

— Примерно прикинул, что это могло быть за поселение. А то, знаешь, — Марко понизил голос, глянул за плечо и шепотом сообщил, — у твоих коллег нет привычки ходить в архив. Оукей, гугл, что за дрянь мы только что откопали? — и все в этом духе. Ужасно, правда?

— Правда, — Юлиан хмыкнул и тоже глянул через плечо. Архивы он, откровенно говоря, тоже не любил.

Кевин, не прерывая разговор с Гжегожем, подмигнул ему, и Юлиан тут же отвернулся.

— Ну, в общем, в том районе есть легенда. Клевая легенда про купца-отца! Рассказать?

— Если успеешь рассказать до метро — то валяй.

— Успею! — обрадовался Марко и зачастил: — Там все просто! Один торговец обирал народ. Была у него дочка, за этот народ переживавшая — ну, как это всегда бывает, да? Когда дочка попыталась за народ вступиться и высказать отцу своей «фе», он ее выгнал на улицу, мол, сама с этим народом и живи, коза такая…

При этом свободной рукой Марко умудрялся еще и жестикулировать.

— Тогда девица быстренько организовала народное восстание, они этого подлеца скрутили, запихали в сундук, где он хранил деньги, и в нем и похоронили. Круто же?

— Прям так и похоронили? — спросил Юлиан. Его эта легенда ни разу не впечатлила.

— Ну как, похоронили. Зарыли прям там, где дорогу строить наметили. А землю вокруг опалили, то ли для того, чтобы он прокоптился получше, то ли чтобы вокруг не выросло ничего. Селяне, что с них возьмешь! Легенду эту, понятное дело, никто уже не помнит, но народ взбудоражен. Говорят, дороги никогда просто так не проваливаются. Мы же не в Восточной Европе, так?

«Знает ли об этом Гжегож?», — подумал Юлиан и кивнул.

— То есть, мы будем искать этого купца-отца? Или потомков тех, кто его зарыл?

— А почему нет? — заулыбался Марко и вскрикнул: — Успел!

Они подошли к метро. Если бы Юлиану не ткнули пальцем, он бы в жизни, наверное, не догадался.

— Молодец! — так же радостно сказал Юлиан, предвкушая сладкий сон аж до четырех тридцати утра.

Кевин и Гжегож тоже подошли, но Юлиан этого не заметил, потому что Марко принялся расцеловывать его в щеки. Выпав из его неожиданно цепких объятий, Юлиан почти отпрыгнул от потянувшегося к нему Кевина и пробормотав, что теперь ему точно пора, быстрым шагом устремился по ступеням вниз.

 

Спать хотелось так, будто дело было после студенческой ночной попойки, а не чинного возлежания в кровати. Юлиан дремал, опустив голову на стоящий на коленях рюкзак. Часть вещей он оставил в квартире Эммы, но кое-что, вроде сменной одежды и еды, взял с собой. Все-таки предполагалось, что целый день он будет работать в неизвестно каких условиях.

Кевин приземлился на скамью рядом, закинул руку на спинку за спиной Юлиана и бодрым голосом поздоровался.

Юлиан с большим сомнением посмотрел на него, явно недоумевая от того, что кто-то может считать столько раннее утро добрым. Тем более после вчерашних возлияний. Выглядел Кевин возмутительно бодрым.

Стоящий чуть поодаль в ожидании поезда Гжегож тоже не выглядел сильно уставшим. Что это — опыт? Годы тренировок?

— Ждем, — зачем-то сказал он, поглядев на сидящих.

По другую руку от Юлиана упал Марко. Он был совсем без вещей, даже куртку, несмотря на мерзкий утренний ветер, не застегнул — как будто только выбежал за порог, чтобы покурить украдкой.

Впрочем, вряд ли еще существовали в окружении Марко люди, не знающие, что он курит. В данный момент он развлекался тем, что играл с зажигалкой: щелкал ею, проводил ладонью над огоньком, пытался сжать его в кулак.

Юлиан недоумевающе нахмурился.

— Это нормально, — сказал Кевин. — Он у нас любит огонь.

— Пироман, что ли? — ласково поинтересовался Юлиан.

Марко заулыбался и закивал.

Бело-сине-красный поезд подкатил к перрону, всколыхнув сонное ожидание. Юлиан разлепил глаза, закинул на плечо рюкзак и направился к раздвижным дверям, ворча себе под нос, что надо было бы купить кофе в какой-нибудь из круглосуточных кофеен в округе.

— На месте купишь, — сказал Кевин и совершенно нагло сел рядом, загоняя Юлиана на сидение у окна. Марко и Гжегож расположились напротив. Поляк взял книгу, а его неугомонный коллега заткнул уши наушниками и на какое-то время выпал из жизни.

Юлиан опасался, что сейчас Кевин начнет его общать, но тот достал из рюкзака планшет, наушники и принялся досматривать фильм. Сначала Юлиан собирался подремать, но, осознав, что уснуть никак не получается, заглянул за плечо Кевину. Тот молча протянул ему один наушник.

— Что смотришь?

— «Остров проклятых» досматриваю. Смотрел?

— Ага. Но посмотрю еще раз, — Юлиан воткнул в ухо наушник, подпер щеку кулаком и точно так же, как и Кевин, уставился в экран.

Герой Ди Каприо спросил на экране — что лучше, жить монстром или умереть хорошим человеком? Кевин, глядя на неспешно набегающие на камни море, негромко сказал:

— Это же очевидно, да?

— Конечно, — согласился Юлиан. — Второе.

Кевин смотрел на него, нахмурившись, но ничего не сказал. Видимо, считал как-то по-другому, но Юлиан не стал об этом задумываться. Тем более что поезд уже сбрасывал скорость, а Марко уже умчался к выходу.

— Опять свои фильмы дурацкие смотришь? — поинтересовался Гжегож.

— Опять «Ведьмака» читаешь? — парировал Кевин.

— Это не «Ведьмак», — чуть обиженно ответил Гжегож и пошел следом за Марко.

Юлиан хмыкнул, пробрался мимо Кевина к проходу и пошел к стойке багажа, чтобы снять с нее свой рюкзак.

Остальные ничего с собой не везли — конечно, ведь вино можно купить в совершенно любом городе Франции.

 

В сравнении с тем, с чем привык работать Юлиан, да и все остальные, стоило думать, тоже, пяточек, доставшийся им от нерадивых ремонтников, был микроскопическим. Конечно, его немного расширили, чтобы там могло поместиться несколько человек, соорудили подпорки, небольшую лесенку. Дорогу частично перекрыли, но изгнать любопытствующих жителей было невозможно, так что все археологическое священнодействие происходило под пристальными взглядами из окон.

Да, так Юлиан работать совсем не привык. Он переоделся в джинсы и толстовку с логотипом альма-матер, пережившие не одну смену в Альпах, взял складную лопатку, набор мастерков, передал это все Кевину, уже спустившемуся, и сам полез вниз, туда, где под дорогой нашли еще одну. Кеды увязли в песке, кто-то из уже копающихся в нем французов набросал еще сверху. Юлиан недовольно переступил с ноги на ногу, подтянул носки повыше и признался:

— Я в грязи в последний раз копался на третьем курсе.

— Это не грязь, — на удивление миролюбиво ответил Кевин, видимо, приставленный к нему до поры до времени. — Это культурный слой. Das Stratum, если тебе так будет понятнее.

— Я знаю, что такое культурный слой, — буркнул Юлиан и отошел к срезу, из которого чего только не торчало: и комья земли, и корешки, и черви, и все, что угодно, что можно было принять за грязь, и что могло оказаться совсем не грязью. Юлиан взял мастерок, лопатку прицепил к поясу и принялся ковыряться в земле.

— Здесь лучше начни, — подсказал Кевин. — Не обвалится.

Юлиан послушно перешел на другое место и начал, раз за разом мысленно возвращаясь к родным болотам и домам, стоящим на сваях.

Отовсюду доносились голоса — на всех языках, которые Юлиан мог различать, и еще на нескольких, которых не знал. В самом раскопе находилось всего пять человек, и еще четверо сновали по поверхности — и это при том, что бегающего поверху Марко, восклицающего на трех языках, можно было смело считать за шестерых.

Юлиан потер лоб пястьем руки, чтобы не испачкать его в грязи. Можно было взять перчатки, но Кевин сказал, что в этом нет смысла, пока он не найдет что-то на самом деле стоящее. Юлиан не спорил, отлично понимая, что думают о нем остальные археологи — о мальчике, не привыкшем копаться в «грязи».

А что бы они сказали специалистам, просиживающим штаны в архивах? Тем, без которых, вообще-то, многие археологические открытия могли и не состояться?

Так хотелось вернуться к родному периоду — и утешало только то, что в самом деле это была лишь временная акция.

А затем стен вдруг поехала, обвалилась, брызнула на Юлиана комьями глины и грязи. Он сначала отскочил сам, побросав все инструменты, а затем кто-то сильно дернул его за руку, и Юлиан на кого-то упал. И при этом кругом было очень громко: чей-то крик, и хруст, и грохот, как от рухнувшего дома.

Нет, это всего лишь поехала одна из стенок, недостаточно укрепленная подпорками. Юлиан поднялся на ноги, отряхнул одежду, руки, очень грязные и исцарапанные, потрогал лицо, определил по неприятным ощущениям, что где-то в районе скулы обязательно появится синяк — и удивленно выдохнул:

— Марко? — и уже чуть громче, призывая обратить на это внимание. — Марко!

Марко, похоже, допрыгался. То есть, конечно, он был вполне себе жив, несмотря на экстремальное путешествие вниз вместе с землей и камнями. Только приземлился он, видимо, неудачно, судя по ошалевшим от ужаса и боли глазам и странно вывернутой руке.

Во время раскопок случалось всякое. В том числе и переломы, но все равно и Марко, и Юлиан изрядно перепугались. Почему так напугался Юлиан, тем более, что на раскопе присутствовали и более опытные люди, вполне справляющиеся с первой помощью пострадавшему, было непонятно. На его памяти разве что в озере пытались утопиться, и то какие-то туристы.

Пока Марко, отчаянно ноющего и прерывающегося только на то, чтобы повскрикивать от боли, доставали из расширившегося разлома, Юлиан сидел в дальнем углу, дожидаясь, пока все успокоится и можно будет спокойно поднять упавшую лестницу и выбраться наверх. Остальные, кто поумнее и попривычнее, либо успели взобраться, пока рушилась стена, либо вовсе были наверху, потому как время было обеденное. Кевин лег на край, свесил руку и коснулся плеча Юлиана. Тот вздрогнул и обернулся:

— А?

— Ты живой?

— Конечно, — ответил Юлиан, отпихивая испачканным кедом комок земли побольше. — Как там Марко?

— Нормально с ним все, — ответил Кевин. — Перелом, конечно, штука неприятная, но и не с таким живут люди. Подашь лестницу? Я спущусь.

— Ага, — немного заторможено ответил Юлиан и потряс головой, пытаясь прийти в себя. Потянулся за лестницей, откопал ее и приставил к стене. Через несколько мгновений Кевин сел на землю рядом с ним и протянул бутылку воды.

— Ты нормально? — повторил он вопрос в другой конфигурации.

— Да нормально я, — ответил Юлиан, заливая в себя разом половину бутылки. — Часто у вас такое бывает?

— Переломы или обвалы? — Кевин встал на колени, принялся раскидывать землю. — Редко, но метко. Сейчас вот и перелом, и обвал. Ничего страшного, но теперь это дерьмо еще пару дней разгребать.

В подтверждение своих слов он уронил под ноги Юлиану изрядный пласт земли.

— Помоги мне, — попросил Кевин вдруг изменившимся голосом. Разом пропала и легкомысленность, и легкая манерность.

Юлиан подобрался поближе, подгреб к себе комковатой земли. И все это — руками, потому как инструменты были погребены где-то этими комьями. И не только комьями.

Наверху гудели люди, мерно, без вскриков, что значило только одно: Марко уже увезли в больницу. Так, во всяком случае, решил Юлиан, пока не услышал его голос над самой головой:

— Я хотел попрощаться… что там, что там?

Юлиан удивленно таращился на Марко, поэтому не заметил, как Кевин добрался до того, что рассмотрел под завалом. Он раскидал землю в стороны и ткнул Юлиана в ногу, призывая обратить внимание.

— Это что?

— А на что похоже?

— На сундук.

Марко завозился наверху, снова посыпалась земля. Для человека с переломом он слишком неплохо себя чувствовал и много ерзал.

— Может, ты поедешь уже? — не удержался Юлиан, на миг потеряв интерес к находке.

— Еще чего! — откликнулся Марко. — Я из-за этого пострадал! Радуйся, что я не спускаюсь. Трапп, покажи, что там — и я поеду. Честное итальянское.

Юлиан расслышал, как Кевин ворчит себе под нос что-то вроде «это когда я тебе верил в последний раз».

Кевин протянул руку назад, к Юлиану:

— У тебя там лопатка была.

— Ты же не собираешься… — в ужасе уточнил Юлиан, тем не менее, отцепляя от ремня лопатку и вкладывая ее в протянутую руку.

— Собираюсь.

Кевин примерился и одним четким ударом лопатки сбил ржавый навесной замок, забитый грязью.

— Ты варвар, — ошарашенно выдохнул Юлиан. То ли от шока скорого открытия, то ли от того, что Марко, несмотря на перелом, все еще висел над раскопом, то ли еще от чего — но голос у него почти исчез.

— Ага, — согласился Кевин. — А перчаток нет? Ну и хер с ними.

Он всунул лопатку в узкую щель в сундуке, поелозил ею и начал медленно отжимать крышку вверх.

— Ну-ну-ну, — поторопил Марко. — Меня там уже машина ждет, а ты открыть никак не можешь!

Юлиан тоже подался вперед. Судя по тому, что народ разбрелся прочь от места происшествия — кто доедать, кто ловить машину в больницу, открытие будет принадлежать только им. Если в этом сундуке вообще что-то найдется.

В какой-то момент петля в крышке сломалась, и она откинулась очень легко. Кевин отпрянул от сундука, из которого вырвался столп черной пыли. Мерзко завоняло.

Юлиана замутило. Кевин, почти не дыша, склонился ниже.

— Уууууу, — Марко уже перебрался на другую сторону и теперь сидел, свесив ноги, над одной из подпорок. Поврежденную руку он держал на коленях.

— Что там? — спросил Юлиан. Подбираться ближе не хотелось.

— Тряпки какие-то, — Кевин осторожно пошевелил лопаткой груду воняющего тряпья. — Глинь какая-то. Слушайте, слушайте-е-е, — неожиданно протянул он.

Марко чуть не упал еще раз. Юлиан переполз поближе, прикрывая нос рукой.

— Я вижу тут кости! Охренеть, — выдохнул Кевин.

— Охренеть, — согласились с ним Юлиан и Марко.

— Я убью вас, если вы не принесете мне результаты радиоуглеродки, ага? — протянул Марко, неуклюже поднимаясь на ноги. Видимо, решил сдержать данное им итальянское слово. — Или я сам за ними приду!

— Придешь, придешь, — согласился Кевин, оглядываясь на Юлиана. — Поднимаем?

— Может, позвать кого-нибудь еще?

Юлиан чувствовал себя значительно лучше. Первый шок прошел, а главное, что такое неудачное падение Марко сопровождалось таким интересным открытием. И это в первый же день!

— Сами справимся, — Кевин захлопнул крышку и подмигнул Юлиану. — Пока что отлично справляемся!

 

Юлиан уж было решил, что проведет Рождество в окопе.

В том смысле, что окопом по аналогии с изучаемыми позициями Марко называл их раскоп, и очень быстро это слово намертво прилипло. После обнаружения мужика из сундука Кевин пытался поименовать раскоп «склепом», но, к счастью, не прижилось — среди археологов были и очень суеверные люди.

Эмма дала ему понять, что собирается провести Рождество весело и с пользой и, если у Юлиана есть такая возможность, то и без него. Возможности у Юлиана не было, но он не унывал. Точнее, сначала недолго унывал, а затем перестал, добравшись до раскопа и погрузившись в него головой. Он был уверен, что кто-то из археологов обязательно останется в городе, а значит, работать в одиночку не придется.

В начале пятого, когда уже начало темнеть, в раскоп приземлился Кевин. Он бегал где-то вокруг утром, затем пропадал, теперь вот снова вернулся.

— Ты с ума сошел? — без предисловий начал он.

— В смысле? — Юлиан почесал лоб мастерком. После обнаружения сундука, ничего особо интересного они не находили. Да, дорога, которую потом засыпали, чтобы постелить сверху дорогу поновее, но не более того. Не один город может таким похвастаться, и другой вопрос в том, как градоначальник решит этим наследием распорядиться. Юлиан слышал где-то, кто один из городов принял решение застелить участок дороги стеклом, чтобы под ним можно было рассмотреть старую. Насколько эта идея была жизнеспособна — он не знал.

— Я тебе звонил раз пять, ищу тебя.

— Зачем? — Юлиан почти не удивился. То есть, удивился, но как-то очень устало. Он ожидал до последнего, что археологи пригласят его в свою теплую компанию, но этого не случилось. И он уже даже смирился с этим. Поэтому теперь чувствовал себя… не очень довольным.

— Мы едем в Сен-Жермен, — Кевин крепко взял его за локоть, демонстрируя серьезность своих намерений. — У нас там праздничное тусево.

— Я не очень хочу, — попытался вывернуться Юлиан, прекрасно понимая, как это глупо звучит.

Кевин это тоже понимал.

— Поехали, поехали, что я, буду тебя тут уговаривать?

Юлиан кивнул.

— Ладно. Но я весь в грязи.

— Это ничего, — успокоил его Кевин, тоже уже успевший испачкать куртку. — Тебе идет.

Он оттянул рукав свитера, выглядывающий из-под куртки, натянул его на ладонь и потер лоб Юлиана. Тот покачал головой.

— Ладно, поедем.

Юлиан сложил мастерки, отряхнул руки и первым полез наверх. Через пятнадцать минут они уже стояли на пустом перроне. Снега не было, только мелко моросило с хмурого неба. Юлиан сунул руки в карманы куртки и нахохлился.

— Тебе не холодно? — зачем-то уточнил Кевин, наматывая поверх куртки длинный шарф. Его край с бахромой свободно полоскался на ветру, завораживая Юлиана. Он кивнул. Потом, передумав, покачал головой.

— Все нормально.

Не торопясь, подкатил почти пустой поезд, видимо, в самом деле последний. Мало кому могло прийти в голову ехать в город или из города перед самым Рождеством. Через динамики сочилась какая-то легкомысленная мелодия. Юлиан, успевший замерзнуть, отогревался у окна, спрятав руки в карманы и сунув наушники в уши. Кевин пару раз пытался к нему обратиться, но сквозь Мегахерц его все равно было не услышать, да Юлиан и не старался, иногда сквозь ресницы поглядывая на спутника.

Признай, это сумасшествие,

Что ты что-то ищешь,

Что ты любишь свою жизнь,

Даже если проклинаешь ее.

Северный вокзал даже под Рождество был переполнен туристами. Все куда-то бежали, о чем-то спорили, волокли тяжелые чемоданы, китайцы, не переставая, щелкали фотоаппаратами. Кевин легко лавировал между людьми, Юлиан шел следом за ним.  
В исследовательском центре имени Сен-Жермена, помимо археологов и их ближайших собратьев — «книжных» историков — присутствовали и представители других факультетов. Кевин протащил Юлиана по залу, знакомя его с теми и этими, но заполнить множество имен за один рад не представлялось возможным.

Из праздничного месива людей вынырнул лучащийся счастьем Марко. Руку он держал на привязи, а гипс весь пестрел надписями и рисунками — от адекватных до не очень приличных. Марко расцеловал Юлиана в щеки, следом за ним и Кевина, умудрился ухватить обоих здоровой рукой и потащить к столам. Не прошло и минуты, как у них в руках появилось по бутылке пива.

Марко умчался дальше развлекать коллег и гостей, Кевин тоже куда-то испарился, так что Юлиан, набрав себе в тарелку канапе и закусок, отправился на поиски кого-нибудь знакомого. Гжегож обнаружился на своем любимом диване в холле в окружении славянской братии парижского института.

— Можно? — спросил Юлиан, за что был одарен множеством заинтересованных взглядов.

— Конечно, — Гжегож похлопал по дивану рядом с собой и, увидев, как увлеченно Юлиан ест, вернулся к беседе на своем смешном языке.

Через какое-то время их нашел Марко, будто созданный для того, чтобы приносить новую бутылку пива, когда предыдущая кончилась. И если Гжегож с поставками алкоголя самому себе отлично справлялся, то Юлиану быстро стало грустно, как только опустели бутылка и тарелка.

— Я вижу, ты заскучал! — Марко согнал девушку то ли из Словакии, то ли из Словении с края дивана и плюхнулся рядом с Юлианом, отобрав у него пустую тарелку. Вместо нее вручил два бокала, штопор и подставил бутылку.

— Савиньон блан урожая тысяча девятьсот пятого года? — наугад спросил Юлиан, улыбаясь и вертя в руках штопор.

— Ага, конечно, — в тон ему ответил Марко. — Чилийское вино из супермаркета за пять евро.

— Тоже неплохо, — Юлиан забрал у Марко бутылку и принялся его открывать.

— Что там? — ему за плечо заглянул Гжегож, но, рассмотрев этикетку, быстро потерял интерес.

— Что такое, ты не пьешь чилийское вино за пять евро? — спросил Юлиан, зажимая бутылку коленями.

— Чилийское вино за пять евро — не мой случай. Лучше водочки.

Юлиан фыркнул, одновременно с этим откупоривая бутылку.

— Вот молодец! — обрадовался Марко. — Наливай.

Юлиан придержал бутылку, разливая вино по бокалам, когда вдруг почувствовал приближающееся к уху тепло. Краем глаза он уловил движение и блеск, и отпрянул, отчего сидевший позади него Гжегож едва не расплескал содержимое своего бокала. Но больше его удивила реакция Марко: увидев, как и Юлиан, приближающийся канделябр с пятью зажженными свечами, он оглушительно заорал и, напрочь игнорируя гипс, перелетел через подлокотник дивана.

Его тут же кинулись поднимать друзья Гжегожа, который сам не спешил вставать. Он даже выглядел немного удивленным. Юлиан уставился сначала на него, затем на Кевина, держащего канделябр.

— Это что за нахрен?

Но Кевин выглядел не менее удивленным. Передав канделябр Юлиану, заставшему с ним, как каменное изваяние, он наклонился к Марко, чисто символически отряхивая его от некой пыли с пола.

— Ты чего?

— А, — отозвался Марко, — фигня. Убери его, это уже не смешно.

После чего, ухватив бутылку чилийского вина, умчался дальше по своим делам.

Кевин забрал у Юлиана канделябр, сел рядом и, облизнув пальцы, принялся тушить свечи.

— Это что? — поинтересовался Юлиан еще раз.

— Это — викторианский канделябр, — ответил Кевин. — Марко его очень любит. На Рождество и Хануку он всю ночь с ним носится и сам меняет свечи. Ну, надоело так надоело. Есть что выпить?

Юлиан предложил ему свой бокал, но неизвестна бутылка, протянутая Гжегожем, оказалась заманчивее. Кевин поставил канделябр на столик между пустыми стаканчиками и тарелкой с хлебными крошками, и скоро инцидент был забыт.

Потому что потом было еще польское пойло, пиво, вино и коктейли, которые мутил появляющийся иногда Марко. Согласиться ехать сюда было лучшей из плохих идей Юлиана.

 

Проснулся он в общежитии. Судя по плакатам на стенах — первые танки в разрезе, хуманизированная Антанта, «а что ты сделал для победы?» и так далее, это была либо комната Марко, либо кого-то из его коллег. Помимо Юлиана, находящегося в плохом состоянии, в комнате никого не было. Зато на тумбочке обнаружилась оставленная кем-то спасительная бутылочка воды.

Опустив на пол опустевшую бутылку, Юлиан осторожно поднялся с кровати и, не открывая глаз и запинаясь о раскиданные по комнате вещи, наощупь пошел в ванную. Ну, он искренне надеялся, что это именно ванная комната, а не дверь в коридор. Его надежды почти оправдались — в блоке находились две комнаты, ванная и туалет. К счастью, никто из соседей пока не подавал признаков жизни.

Юлиан потер лицо мокрыми ладонями, заглянул в зеркало, покачал самому себе головой и полез в душ. Омовение принесло некоторое облегчение, во всяком случае, лечь и помереть уже не хотелось. Обнаружив свою куртку и рюкзак, сваленные в углу комнаты, Юлиан догадался посмотреть на время. На часах было начало первого, и ем почему-то очень не хотелось встречаться с хозяином номера. Так что он оделся, закинул на плечо рюкзак, на еще мокрую голову натянул капюшон и вышел в коридор, плотно захлопнув дверь.

Скорее всего Эмма уже закончила отмечать Рождество, так что можно было заехать в квартиру, переодеться там и поехать на раскоп. Ну, или прогуляться по Парижу обычным туристом. Как-то до этого момента такого желания у Юлиана не было, а сейчас как-то накатило.

В любом случае Юлиана ждало парижское метро.

Ключ от квартиры у Юлиана, конечно, был. Но воспользоваться им не пришлось: дверь в квартиру была не заперта. Возможно, что кто-то, как и Юлиан, решил уйти, не прощаясь, и не закрыл за собой дверь — в рамках шумного праздненства в этом не было ничего странного.

В квартире было тихо. Юлиан убрал ключи в карман куртки, повесил ее на крючок, разулся — и все это в полной тишине, что было уже более странным. Эмма держала собаку по имени Шарль — мелкую и очень визгливую, встречающую каждого гостя пронзительным лаем независимо от времени суток.

Это было к лучшему, потому как Эмма, а может быть, и ее гости, наверняка спала и будить ее Юлиану не хотелось.

И одновременно с этим было подозрительно: они что, съели собаку? Или, может, Эмма с ней гуляет?

Юлиан прокрался в зал, двери из которого вели в комнаты — в ту, что занимал он сам, и в спальню Эммы. Эмма, да и Шарль, обнаружились там же.

Юлиан выронил рюкзак.

Эмма лежала на полу, лицом вниз, темные кудрявые волосы окружали ее голову. Волосы лежали в начинающей застывать темной крови.

Unser Vater in dem Himmel, - только и успел подумать Юлиан, прежде чем его затошнило от густого запаха крови, ударившего в нос. Шарль, лежавший на спине хозяйки, поднял голову и проводил его тоскливым взглядом до самой ванной, где Юлиана все-таки вывернуло.

Когда он вернулся в зал, мысленно взмолившись, чтобы все это оказалось похмельной галлюцинацией, Эмма с Шарлем были на месте.

Юлиан привалился плечом к дверному косяку и медленно сполз вниз. Снизу он увидел, что его рюкзак краешком задевает кровавую лужу из-под головы Эммы, и поспешно дернул его за лямку. По полу за рюкзаком потянулась кровавая капель.

Это мог сделать кто угодно из гостей Эммы — следы праздника были заметны повсюду. Бутылки, которые Эмма, видимо, начала убирать в мусорный пакет, но не успела; пластиковые одноразовые тарелки в веселый узорчик; мишура на диване; подвешенная к люстре гирлянда из омелы.

Мало ли что могло случиться под алкоголем, но это ни в коем случае не отводило подозрения от Юлиана. Он схватил свой рюкзак, прижав его окровавленный угол ладонью, чтобы не капало, и кинулся в комнату. Там начал метаться и собирать вещи, застилать постель, одергивать окна — в общем, усиленно делать вид, что его здесь никогда не было.

Паника затапливала Юлиана, чуть ли не из носа текла (оставалось надеяться, что это просто активизировавшийся от стресса и промозглой погоды насморк). Он заставил себя остановиться, оглядеть комнату спокойным взглядом. Спокойным, конечно, не получилось, но счастье Юлиана, что он не сильно раскладывался, большую часть вещей таская с собой в рюкзаке. Еще одно — последнее.

Юлиан зашел в комнату Эммы, подошел к ее компьютеру. К счастью, он был включен. Не трогая мышку, а используя сенсорный экран, Юлиан зашел на сайт каучсерферов и удалил всю их с Эммой переписку. Так ему стало немного легче.

Он вернулся в зал, стараясь не смотреть на тело девушки, обошел его по широкой дуге. Едва не запутался в длинноворсовом ковре, еще и ударился обо что-то. С ковра на пол вылетел пистолет.

Юлиан сначала испугался. Шугнулся от него, как от ядовитой змеи, а затем подошел ближе. Несмотря на то, что он был специалистом по доисторическим поселениям, отличить Люгер от любого другого пистолета было проще, чем перечислить правителей Франции, никогда не влипавших в скандалы. Юлиан снова занервничал — протянул руку и сунул люгер в карман.

Выходя из квартиры, Юлиан оставил дверь распахнутой. И, надеясь, что соседям достанет ума полюбопытствовать, почему Эмма не закрыла дверь, помчался вниз, игнорируя лифт и, через одну, ступени.

Конечно, он должен был сам позвонить в полицию. Но это ставило его под слишком большой удар.

Вместо этого он набрал другой номер.

Кевин ответил не сразу и таким голосом, что все вопросы по поводу долгого ожидания у Юлиана отпали. Кевин явно спал и планировал делать это еще очень-очень долго.

Юлиан мчался к метро, сшибая случайных прохожих.

— Ты в общежитии? — выдохнул он, даже голосом давая понять, что что-то не так.

— Нет, — Кевин, видимо, что-то понял, потому как собрался и перестал звучать как призрак самого себя. — Я утром вернулся в отель. Что случилось, Юлиан?

Опять прозвучало это ужасающее «Жульен», и Юлиана передернуло.

— Все.

— Что — все?

— Я буду у тебя минут через сорок, встреть меня у отеля, ладно?

— Ладно, — судя по голосу, Кевин был удивлен настолько же, насколько испуган Юлиан.

Двадцать минут в поезде грозили превратиться в вечность. Юлиану казалось, что все на него смотрят — пассажиры, туристы, охранники на вокзале. От этого не становилось спокойнее. Он натянул капюшон поглубже и притворился спящим.

Кевин выскочил из отеля в рубашке и джинсах, видимо, увидев его через стеклянные двери. Ничего не спрашивая, потащил за собой. Провел его в небольшой холл, проходя мимо ресепшн, улыбнулся девушке, едва заметной за стойкой:

— Ко мне гость.

Девушка улыбнулась ему в ответ, посмотрела на Юлиана, улыбнулась еще шире и отвела взгляд.

Только в лифте Юлиан решил спросить, что это было.

— Ничего, — ответил Кевин, пожав плечами. — У меня двухместный номер с одной кроватью.

Юлиан больше не стал ничего спрашивать, увлеченный своей паранойей. Кевин с интересом смотрел на него, видимо, изнывая от любопытства.

Юлиан не спешил делиться новостями — бросил рюкзак у входа, прошел к креслу, утонул в нем и некоторое время просто сидел, собираясь с мыслями. Кевин смотрел на него, смотрел, и наконец-то отошел, чтобы поставить чайник. И все это — молча. Юлиан сам был не очень уверен, что готов что-то услышать. Он даже подумал, что зря он приехал к Кевину, что сейчас придется что-то рассказывать, объяснять, клясться, что это не он сделал… А потом решил, что если он вдруг испарится в неизвестном направлении, будет только хуже. И уж поддержкой коллег на всякий случай стоит заручиться.

Кевин пришел с двумя кружками кофе, одну вручил Юлиану, сел на кровать напротив него. Еще какое-то время прошло в тоскливом безмолвии.

Первым не выдержал Кевин:

— Я понимаю, что ты, может, не хочешь говорить, но если я умру от любопытства, это будет на твоей совести.

Юлиан вздрогнул и втянул голову в плечи. Ну, Кевин хотя бы понял, что случилось что-то очень серьезное. Возможно, даже связанное с жизнью и смертью.

Юлиан отставил кружку, полез в карман и положил себе на колени Люгер.

Кевин некоторое время просто таращился на пистолет, не решаясь заговорить. Мысли у него было всего две: слишком много вариантов того, что могло случиться; Юлиан пришел его убить.

— Наверное, я не с того начал, — медленно проговорил Юлиан и снова убрал Люгер в карман. Взял кружку с кофе и сделал большой глоток. Скривился, но кружку из рук не выпустил.

И начал рассказывать. Про утро в чужой комнате (Кевин встрял, что он, вообще-то, полночи уверял всех, что вот-вот сейчас-сейчас отправится к себе домой), про поездку до дома, про смерть Эммы и молчащего Шарля, про Люгер в ворсе ковра, про свои мысли по этому поводу — хотя мыслей-то было не очень много. Скорее неясная опаска, что Кевин ему не поверит и потянется за телефоном. Что с ним тогда делать, рукоятью огреть? Юлиана аж передернуло от такой мысли.

— Кевин, я клянусь тебе, что это не я, — закончил свой рассказ Юлиан. Он в первый раз поднял на Кевина взгляд. Тот сидел очень серьезный и очень мрачный.

— Да я верю тебе, — ответил Кевин и отпил свой остывший кофе. — Убийство — это, конечно, очень неприятно, но раз ты не виноват, я думаю, тебе нечего опасаться. Да я уверен в этом!

Его попытка подбодрить могла бы увенчаться успехом, если бы не одно «но», лежащее у Юлиана на коленях.

— Это не простое убийство, Кевин. Это… — не найдя подходящего слова, Юлиан кинул Люгер на кровать рядом с Кевином. Тот осторожно взял его в руки, повертел, прочитал дарственную надпись и помрачнел еще больше.

— Марко должен знать, у кого мог храниться Люгер, подаренный Хайнриху Фердинанду. Не последняя фигура в доме Габсбургов, как-никак.

— Это я тебе и так скажу, — севшим голосом ответил Кевин.

Юлиан насторожился.

— Этот принадлежит Марко, — Кевин уронил Люгер обратно на постель. — И я не хочу думать, как это могло случиться.

Он взялся за голову, запустил пальцы в волосы. Он выглядел растерянным.

Юлиану от этого легче не было. Он скинул кеды, забрался в кресло с ногами, уткнулся лицом в колени.

— Это какой-то трэш, — все, что он смог сказать по этому поводу.

— Нам нужно поговорить с Марко, — Кевин зачем-то взялся разбирать Люгер. Смог только отковырять магазин. Обнаружил там последний патрон и загнал магазин назад.

— Ни за что, — ответил Юлиан. — Я жить хочу.

— Да не мог это быть Марко! — вспылил Кевин и тут же затух, не до конца уверенный в своих словах. — Тогда я пойду один.

Он потянулся за телефоном.

Юлиан, не отрываясь, следил за его движениями. Он должен был сказать «ладно, я иду с тобой», но ему этого не хотелось. Это было бы очень глупо. Уж если пойти — то молча. Чтобы потом вместе с Марко хохотать над этой глупостью. Подумать только — Марко убил человека! Это же смешно…

— Не берет трубку, — Кевин положил телефон на кровать и откинулся на нее сам. — Перезвонит, значит.

Юлиан кивнул, хотя Кевин на него не смотрел. Спрятал голову за скрещенными руками и замер так, несмотря на то, что все мышцы тянуло от неудобной позы.

Минут через сорок Марко перезвонил. Кевин резко сел, прижал телефон к уху, и все равно Марко было слышно чуть ли не лучше. Он звучал как обычно: громко и радостно. Этот голос никак не мог принадлежать убийце — но тогда все становилось еще сложнее.

— Чего случилось? — спросил Марко, одновременно умудряясь на итальянском разговаривать с кем-то еще.

— Да ничего, — Кевин пытался звучать бодрее и почти справился с этим. — Давай пересечемся, ты сейчас где?

— Ой, сейчас я не могу, я занят, — бодро отрапортовал Марко. — Я завтра поеду на раскоп, давай посидим в ресторане отеля. Бене?

— Бене, — ответил Кевин, хотя Марко его уже не слушал. Радостно попрощался и отключился.

— И чего ты думаешь? — напряженно спросил Кевин.

— Ничего не думаю, — ответил Юлиан. — Я останусь здесь пока, ладно? Потом куплю билет и дерну домой. И проблемы индейца шерифа не волнуют.

Кевин задумчиво цокнул языком.

— Конечно. Кровать большая, второе одеяло попросим на ресепшн.

— Лучше попросим раскладушку или матрас, — мрачно ответил Юлиан.

— Зачем? — Кевин повернул к нему голову, чтобы было видно, как красиво и удивленно он вскидывает брови. — На кровати же удобнее.

— Мало ли что тебе удобнее. Я с тобой не лягу.

— Почему?

— Потому что, — огрызнулся Юлиан и сделал вид, что очень увлечен допиванием кофе из уже пустой кружки.

Кевин пожал плечами и отвернулся, явно обиженный. Пошевелил губами, бормоча что-то вроде «зачем тогда пришел вообще», но Юлиан его не услышал.

 

Спать на раскладушке было неудобно. Девушка с ресепшн, принесшая раскладушку в двухместный номер, окинула их задумчивым взглядом, грустно-понимающе улыбнулась и ушла. Юлиану почти сразу захотелось наговорить ей гадостей, но он сдержался. Хотел было поругаться с Кевином, но тот был в душе и на стук никак не реагировал.

А когда он вышел — Юлиан уже поостыл и решил, что нужно просто пораньше лечь спать. Что завтра все будет лучше. Наверное. Если он переживет этот день, конечно.

Юлиан лежал в темноте, смотрел в потолок с длинными тенями, которые отбрасывал ноутбук Кевина, сидящего на своей кровати, слушал мерное клацанье клавиш, шуршание пальца по тачпаду и думал о том, что он не может быть совершенно ни в чем уверенным. В том, что Кевин не решит его застрелить из того же Люгера — в первую очередь. Но идея умереть во сне казалась ему довольно приглядной, тем более что пока что Кевин не проявлял никакой агрессии.

С этими успокаивающими мыслями Юлиан и уснул.

Утро началось с рассветом. Юлиан еще полежал немного, повертелся с боку на бок, похрустел затекшей спиной. Кевин спал, закутавшись по самые уши в теплое одеяло, и не подавал признаки утренней жизни. Юлиан осторожно встал, стараясь не скрипеть, и прокрался в ванную. Видимо, все же, недостаточно тихо, потому что когда он вернулся, Кевин сидел на кровати, завернутый все в то же одеяло, и зевал.

— Марко звонил, — сквозь зевок сообщил он.

— Ага-а-а? — зевнул в ответ Юлиан, щелкая кнопкой чайника. — И чего сказал?

— И мне кофе, — быстро сказал Кевин. — Сказал, что будет через час. Считай, через два можно будет спускаться в ресторан.

— Почему через два?

— Потому что где час, там обязательно и два.

— А вдруг…

— Да нет.

Юлиан нахмурился и принялся насыпать в кружки кофе.

Ровно через час он начал нервничать. Взмокли ладони, сердце в груди билось как бешенное, то и дело давая о себе знать где-то в горле.

— Может, все-таки спустимся вниз?

Кевин посмотрел на него поверх крышки ноутбука.

— Зачем?

— Ну, вдруг он уже приехал.

Кевин поднял телефон, выразительно смахнул с экрана заставку и не обнаружил там ничего нового.

— Не приехал. Вот позвонит — и пойдем.

— Ладно, — ответил Юлиан и снова уткнулся носом в пустую кружку. Не выдержал и поинтересовался:

— Может, книга какая есть?

Кевин пошарил рукой по прикроватному столику, подцепил оттуда потрепанную книгу в мягкой обложке, критически ее изучил и ответил:

— Нету.

— А это что?

— Экзюпери на французском. «Военный летчик».

Юлиан кивнул.

— Ясно. Нету так нету.

Марко позвонил ровно через час сорок пять минут и бодрым голосом потребовал их немедленно явиться, потому что он уже заказал пиццу, а она огромная, и одному ее не сожрать.

Кевин посмотрел на Юлиана, как бы обращая его внимание на свою правоту, но тот не среагировал, закидывая на плечо рюкзак.

— Зачем он тебе? — удивленно спросил Кевин.

— Не знаю, — неохотно ответил Юлиан и опустил его на пол. — Пошли уже.

Люгер они оставили в номере.

Марко уже ждал их в ресторане, сидя над огромной пиццей с остро пахнущим пепперони. Было видно, каких огромных трудов ему стоило дождаться коллег, а не накинуться на пиццу и не употребить ее тут же.

Некоторое время все молчали, увлеченно чавкая и обливаясь томатным соком, стекающим по пальцам. Даже Марко молчал, уничтожая свою половину и иногда отвлекаясь, чтобы запить очередной кусок. Заговорил только тогда, когда трапеза (в его понимании, Юлиан все еще пытался запихнуть в себя последний кусок, а Кевин сосредоточенно оттирал руки салфеткой) была окончена.

— Ну-ну-ну? — поинтересовался он.

Юлиана пробрала дрожь, которую он не смог сдержать.

— Сейчас пойдем ко мне, покажу кое-что, — совершенно спокойно ответил Кевин и, поймав пробегающую мимо официантку, попросил счет.

Юлиану очень не хотелось идти в номер с Кевином и Марко. Просто потому что, ну… он боялся, конечно. Не только того, что Марко в самом деле может оказаться убийцей, но и того, что после убийства Эммы Юлиану и так следовало бы оказаться как можно дальше от неприятностей любого рода. Желательно, дома.

Интересно, а Германия выдает преступников по запросу Франции? Ну так, мало ли как сложится…

Марко забрался с ногами на кровать Кевина, невзирая на зимнюю грязь на кроссовках, сцепил пальцы на коленях и, воодушевленно покачиваясь туда-сюда, уставился на Кевина своими огромными глазами.

— Ну-ну-ну? — повторил он.

Кевин переглянулся с Юлианом, занявшим кресло, и приземлился на его подлокотник.

— Передай, пожалуйста, — негромко попросил он.

Юлиан передал ему Люгер, до того мирно лежавший на тумбочке.

— Мы нашли вот что. Это же твое?

— О-о, моя прелесть! — воскликнул Марко. — Где вы его нашли?

Кевин молчал. Юлиан сжимал и разжимал пальцы и тоже молчал. Оба они неотрывно смотрели на Марко.

Улыбка сползла с лица итальянца.

— Да ладно вам, вы же не думаете…

Кевин кивнул. Юлиан окончательно принял для себя решение, что не будет вмешиваться в этот разговор.

Марко опустил голову и негромко сказал:

— Это ты во всем виноват.

— Я? — удивленно спросил Кевин.

— Нет, — Марко мотнул головой и поднял взгляд на Юлиана. — Ты.

— В смысле? — охрипшим голосом спросил Юлиан, вжимаясь в кресло.

Глаза у Марко были абсолютно черными. Зрачок затопил светлую радужку и, дрогнув, заполнил и белок.

Кевин вытянул руку, прижимая Юлиана к креслу. Видимо, это был безотчетный жест, Кевин то ли пытался защитить, то ли удержать.

— Что с тобой? — осторожно спросил он.

Но Марко смотрел своими безумными черными глазами на Юлиана и разговаривал только с ним:

— Ты столько раз повторил, что поедешь домой, что я был уверен, что найду тебя там. Но мне под руку подвернулась только эта девица с визгливой шавкой, пришлось решать эту проблему.

У него даже голос изменился.

— Марко… — удивленно протянул Кевин. — Что с твоими глазами? Марко!

Марко повернул к нему голову жестом из фильма ужасов, разве что не хватило щелчка. Кевин тяжело сглотнул и поднял руку с Люгером. Чернота глаз поглощала его.

— Это не Марко.

Юлиан вцепился в руку Кевина и следом за Марко (не Марко?) повторил едва слышным шепотом:

— Это не Марко?

— Если он так сказал, то нет, — огрызнулся Кевин.

Не-Марко легко поднялся с кровати, не обращая внимания на руку на перевязи, и сделал к ним несколько быстрых шагов.

Кевин выстрелил, больше от страха, чем из надежды ранить — из плеча Марко, прямо над перевязью, ударил фонтанчик крови. Он начал быстро падать назад.

Секунду — или, может, две, три, — Юлиан держал Кевина за локоть, а тот держал в вытянутой руке опустевший Люгер.

Марко лежал на полу, его глаза были обычными — серыми и испуганными, с расширенными от боли зрачками.

— Господи, нам пиздец, — прошептал Кевин и встал, в несколько шагов оказываясь рядом и присаживаясь над Марко. Юлиан тоже вылез из кресла и нервно маячил за его плечом.

Глаза Марко на несколько мгновений снова затопило чернотой:

— Мальчишка может и не выжить, — сообщил он, шевельнув бледными потрескавшимися губами. — Зачем мне это?

Кевин с Юлианом отшатнулись. Вверх ударил столп черной пыли.

— Господи, какой пиздец, — почти слово в слово повторил за Кевином Юлиан.

Марко потерял сознание. Кевин бросился к телефону:

— Алло! У нас здесь… — он назвал адрес, — проводятся раскопки. И вот наш коллега… в очередной раз пострадал. Нам бы скорую?

В голосе его звучало слишком много нерва, чтобы это можно было списать на обычную производственную травму.

Юлиан сполз на пол, обнял себя за колени за принялся что-то негромко бормотать.

Кевин носился по комнате, хватаясь то за подушку, то за полотенце, чтобы прижать его к окровавленному плечу Марко. Мысли его метались от одного к другому, перемежаемые через слово матными эпитетами.

— Черная пыль… местные легенды… verdammte scheisse! Господи, как мне это все надоело, хочу работать в архиве… Подумать только, мы разбудили какую-то дрянь и она теперь за это хочет убить… nique ta mere! Я тоже хочу убивать, когда меня будят, но не настолько же…

 

После того, как Марко забрала скорая, пришла уборщица, которой пришлось заплатить, чтобы она согласилась оттирать кровь с пола. Все это время они молча сидели в коридоре, отвечали на вопросы девушки с ресепшен, придумав историю о том, что и без того сломанная рука Марко дала о себе знать, и из-за неудачного падения перелом стал открытым. Марко был в сознании, заявление в полицию на них писать не спешил, так что их особо и не трогали.

А выстрел — может, его и не услышали. А если и услышали, то приняли за включенный на большую громкость телевизор. Тем более что у старого Люгера и отдача была мягкая, и звук не очень громкий.

Вернувшись в номер, Юлиан сразу же лег на раскладушку и накрылся пледом с головой. Кевин принес ему мятный чай, оказавшийся настолько химическим, что от одного запаха жгло глаза, и Юлиан отказался. Тогда Кевин попытался подсунуть ему обычный чай, Юлиан невнятно огрызнулся, и он отстал, ушел на свою кровать, тоже залез под одеяло и уткнулся в книгу.

Им не о чем был говорить, потому что они совершенно не понимали, что случилось. Очевидный ответ — разбуженный злой призрак, пытающийся их убить — никак не укладывался в голове и всячески отторгался организмом. Наличие фантастического в их насквозь реальном мире было очень пугающим. А еще они не понимали — это конец?

Или все только начинается?

В какой-то момент, пробормотав «к черту все», Юлиан перебрался с раскладушки на кровать, залез под одеяло и прижался к Кевину. Тот посмотрел на него немного настороженно:

— Ты чего?

— Замерз, — буркнул Юлиан и в подтверждение ухватил Кевина за плечо ледяными руками.

Тот ойкнул и попытался отдернуть руку. И тут же замер, ощущая, как ледяные пальцы пробираются под футболку, поглаживают кожу — и при этом совершенно не теплеют.

Кевин закрыл крышку ноутбука и убрал его с колен. Юлиан почти сразу прижался губами к его шее, а Кевин недоуменно молчал, переваривая происходящее.

— Ну, — недовольно прошептал Юлиан и требовательно прикусил кожу под ухом.

— Ладно, — невпопад согласился Кевин, перекатываясь и нависая над Юлианом.

Тот смотрел с интересом и даже с вызовом, чуть улыбаясь уголками губ.

— Это способ снять стресс, и ты потом об этом пожалеешь? — предположил Кевин, наклоняясь и целуя Юлиана под горлом. Кадык Юлиана дернулся, когда он тяжело сглотнул. Кевин в отместку прикусил кожу и тут же пригладил ее языком.

Юлиан судорожно вздохнул, приоткрыл глаз и с ленцой ответил:

— Не-а, не пожалею…

Юлиан опустил руки ему на плечи, пробежался пальцами по спине вниз, прихватил край футболки и потянул ее вверх. Кевин улыбнулся, сбрасывая одеяло, выпутался из футболки и поцеловал Юлиана.

 

Кевину никогда не снились кошмары и почти никогда — обычные сны. А в этот раз — всю ночь что-то снилось, куда-то приходилось бежать, прыгать, с кем-то драться. Он метался, ворочался, сбил одеяло и несколько раз просыпался от ощутимых тычков Юлиана. В итоге тот отобрал у него одеяло, закутался в него с головой, а Кевин остаток ночи мерз.

Утром Юлиан куда-то делся из-под руки, Кевин заполучил себе одеяло, укутался в него и еще несколько часов спал спокойно.

Проснувшись, еще некоторое время лежал с закрытыми глазами, прислушиваясь к повседневным и одновременно с тем странным звукам: сначала за дверью шуршала вода, затем шуршало полотенце, сползающее с крючка, топал Юлиан, щелкал его телефон. Обычно Кевина раздражало, когда кто-то, с кем он провел ночь, шарился по комнате в его отсутствие (ввиду сна или чего угодно другого), но сейчас, на удивление, совершенно не смущало.

Юлиан смешно засопел и внезапно чихнул.

— Будь здоров, — сказал Кевин, не открывая глаз и повернулся на бок.

— Спасибо, — Юлиан рассмеялся. — Не спишь?

Он встал и подошел к кровати, присел в ногах, медленно потянул на себя одеяло. Кевину расставаться с одеялом не хотелось, он ухватился за уползающий край и потянул на себя. Юлиан потянулся следом и упал на Кевина, обнимая его поверх одеяла. Ткнулся носом куда-то в шею и тепло засопел.

— Ладно, ладно, — Кевин дрыгнул ногой. — Я вылезаю, вылезаю.

— А мне теперь без разницы, — ответил Юлиан.

— Не-не, — засопротивлялся Кевин. — Я правда встаю, дай, мне в туалет нужно.

Юлиан неохотно сполз в бок, выпуская Кевина из одеяльного плена. Кевин подобрал с пола свою футболку и ушлепал в ванную. Вылез оттуда через пятнадцать минут, посвежевший и подобревший, чтобы обнаружить Юлиана в одеяльном коконе.

Кевин принялся одеваться. Юлиан следил за ним с кровати.

— Ты куда?

— На раскоп схожу, посмотрю, что там как.

— Я тоже пойду, — Юлиан бодро выпорхнул из одеяла, впрыгнул в кеды и принялся их шнуровать.

— Пошли, — Кевин накинул куртку и закутался в шарф. Затем, подумав, снял с себя шарф и накинул его на Юлиана.

— Зачем это?

— Холодно там, — сказал Кевин и за край шарфа поволок Юлиана за собой.

Как и ожидал Кевин, на раскопе никого не было, кроме дежурного, обитающего в палатке. Они подошли к раскопу, расширившемуся из-за падения Марко, немного постояли на краю.

— Ты же не собираешься работать? — подозрительно спросил Юлиан.

— Нет, — ответил Кевин и вынул из кармана спичечный коробок. Чиркнул спичкой и чуть подержал в руках.

Юлиан ударил его по руке. Спичка вспорхнула и погасла.

— Ты что, рехнулся?! С нас голову за такое снимут!

Кевин задумчиво потряс коробок спичек.

— Ну, ничего, — ответил он. — Придется нам уехать в Аргентину.

— Почему в Аргентину? — Юлиан отобрал у него коробок и убрал в карман.

— Ну а куда еще ехать привинившися немцам?

— А, в этом смысле… — Юлиан ухватил его за локоть. — Может, пойдем отсюда? Будем думать, что все закончилось.

— Он огня боялся, — Кевин показал на раскоп, имея в виду Марко и его жуткие черные глаза.

— Боялся, — Юлиан поморщился. — Пошли. Не хватало еще под статью попасть за предумышленный поджог.

— Ладно, ты прав, — согласился Кевин и отошел от края раскопа. — Нужно будет навестить Марко в больнице и уезжать. В полицию он на нас не заявит, а та твоя девица… жаль ее, но надеюсь, что на тебя никто не выйдет. Да?

Юлиан неопределенно повел плечами, пряча руки в карманы куртки.

— Уезжать надо, ага.

— Поедем в больницу? — они проходили мимо станции, и Кевин кивнул головой на проезжающий в сторону Парижа поезд.

— Нет, — ответил Юлиан. — Сейчас нас все равно не пустят. Пойдем назад, холодно.

Кевин повернулся, чтобы сказать что-то вроде «ну я же предупреждал», но Юлиан ему подмигнул, и все слова куда-то пропали.

— Ладно, пошли.

 

В лифте Юлиан расстегнул на нем куртку. Ничего такого — просто по одной вынул пуговицы из петель простыми осторожными движениями, но от каждого у Кевина кровь приливала к голове, горели щеки и уши.

— Ты чего? — спросил Юлиан на выходе из лифта, ласково ущипнув его за красную щеку.

Кевин мотнул головой и пошел следом за ним по коридору.

В прихожей номера Юлиан остановился, чтобы разуться, снять с шеи шарф, скинуть куртку. Кевин некоторое время стоял в дверном проеме, чтобы не мешать, потом, подумав, все-таки закрыл за собой дверь и обнял Юлиана со спины, прижался щекой к его щеке. И кожей почувствовал, что Юлиан улыбается.

— Чего встал, раздевайся, — строго сказал Юлиан, не переставая улыбаться.

— Ага, — согласился Кевин, стягивая с Юлиана куртку и откладывая ее в сторону. Юлиан, в свою очередь, снял куртку с него, подождал, пока он разуется, и поманил за собой к кровати.

— Падай, — скомандовал Юлиан.

Кевин сел на кровать, сполз пониже, устраиваясь на подушках поудобнее и наблюдая за тем, как Юлиан раздевается. Он расстегнул молнию олимпийки, снял ее, одним жестом освободился от футболки, показав все свои ребра-локти-родинки-ключицы-ровные-и-четкие-линии-по-всему-телу. На ремне замешкался и поднял голову.

Они встретились с Кевином взглядами. Кевин облизнул пересохшие губы, Юлиан прищурился и медленно расстегнул пуговицу джинс. Но снимать их не стал, подошел к кровати и за мгновение оказался сидящим на Кевине.

Кевин еще раз облизнулся, протянул руки и медленно, ни в чем себе не отказывая, повел пальцами от ремня джинс вверх, по бокам, пересчитывая ребра, и снова вниз.

Юлиан улыбнулся — как-то особенно, как умел только он: появились морщинки от носа к губам, от глаз и под глазами, и все лицо изменилось вместе с улыбкой. Кевин зажмурился, сосредоточившись на собственном пульсе и прикосновениях Юлиана: вот он погладил кончиками пальцев ключицы, вот наклонился, чтобы коснуться ямки между ними языком. Снова отстранился, чтобы погладить шею там, где она уже переходит в плечо.

Руки у него были холодные с улицы, и от каждого легкого движения по всему телу бежали мурашки. Юлиан наклонился, опалил теплым дыханием ухо Кевина, прихватил губами мочку и легонько потянул. Кевин закусил губу, что-то невнятно выдыхая.

— Да? — рассмеялся Юлиан, щекоча влажное ухо. — А я так не думаю.

Кевин и не думал спорить.

Юлиан гладил его шею, колючий подбородок, вчерашние темные следы на коже. Все — очень медленно, осторожно, изучая и щекоча. Кевину даже не хотелось открывать глаза — да и не было нужно.

Пока на его горле не сжались сильные пальцы.

Первое, что подумал вырванный из блаженного небытия Кевин, что ему такие игрушки не нравятся. Но очень быстро он понял, что это вовсе не игрушки. Что пальцы давят на кадык, перекрывают доступ воздуха, подкатывает тошнота, а на глазах выступают слезы.

Даже сквозь мутную пелену Кевин смог увидеть, какие черные у Юлиана глаза.

Кевин дернул ногой, ухватился руками за руки Юлиана, пытаясь оторвать их от себя. Запаниковал, задергался, пытаясь вдохнуть хоть немного, заметался, пытаясь сбросить его с себя. Хватанул ртом воздуха, зажмурился и на мгновение замер — но лишь для того, чтобы, напрягшись, скинуть Юлиана с себя.

Повезло: он был немного сильнее.

Юлиан налетел на прикроватную тумбочку, сбил книгу и стакан с водой, ударился головой о стену и потерял сознания. Черные глаза закатились.

Кевин сорвался с кровати, на ходу оттирая глаза. Конечно, ни о каком возбуждении речи не шло, пока он метался по номеру, то и дело оглядываясь на Юлиана и запихивая вещи в рюкзак. И все это — не переставая бормотать и ругать себя на чем свет стоит. Что-то вроде «господи, какой же я идиот» и «как можно было не догадаться».

В рюкзак отправилась куртка Юлиана, две бутылки из бара, а большего Кевину и не было нужно. Он схватил свою куртку, захлопнул за собой дверь и побежал к лифту.

Девушка с ресепшн проводила его удивленным взглядом, а стеклянные двери едва успели разъехаться, выпуская его на улицу. Холодный воздух терзал горло и легкие, а Кевин мчался к раскопу, не переставая себя ругать. Все было так плохо и так неплохо одновременно, что даже мысли в голове отказывались укладываться одна за другой. Это было просто слишком.

Кевин шугнул дежурного из палатки, тот, обрадовавшись ему, ушел в магазин за сигаретами. На ходу вынимая бутылки абсента и самбуки из рюкзака, Кевин подошел к раскопу. Сорвал пробки с ликеров и вылил все вниз. Он не был уверен, что это подействует, что это вообще поможет. Ему никогда не доводилось жечь землю, но он отлично понимал, что для этого должно быть хоть что-то, что может горечь.

Раскоп занялся быстро, огонь так же быстро пробежал по земле и притих. Кевин перекинул куртку Юлиана через плечо, из которой доставал спички, кинул бутылки вниз и быстрым шагом направился к палатке. В палатке, в которой сейчас, к счастью, никого не было, хранился сундук с останками этого самого черт-его-побери-купца-который-им-испортил-жизнь.

В конце концов, раз уж жизнь Кевина уже была испорчена, ему ничего не оставалось, кроме как портить ее до конца (а после — отправляться в Аргентину). Не самая дорогая синтетическая палатка загорелась очень хорошо.

Потому что если он что-то и понимал в фильмах ужасов, так это то, что все нужно сжигать до конца.

Кевин запихнул куртку в рюкзак и развернулся, чтобы бежать отсюда как можно скорее. И только чудо помешало Юлиану подкрасться и толкнуть его в огонь. Они сцепились и покатились по земле. В какие-то моменты Кевин прижимал Юлиана к земле, но видел его абсолютно человеческие глаза и терял хватку, после чего уже Юлиан оказывался сверху, и глаза его были затоплены инфернальной чернотой.

До самого последнего момента Кевин не знал, что ему делать с ним — с Юлианом. До последнего надеялся, что все обойдется, что огонь — архетипный очистительный огонь — все решит. Но в момент, когда Юлиан хорошенько приложил его головой об асфальт, наклонился и с его лба потекла тонкая струйка крови от встречи со стеной, Кевин отчетливо вспомнил. Как Юлиан облокотился совсем рядом с его рукой и, вынув наушник из уха, сказал: это же так очевидно. Второе.

Второе — это было «умереть человеком».

А не жить монстром.

Кевин собрал последние силы, еще раз заглянул в черные провалы глаз, перекатился, толкая Юлиана в огонь догорающей палатки.

Раздался сдвоенный крик и плеснуло черной пылью, в отблесках огня так похожей на догорающий бумажный пепел.

 

Вопрос «как я забрался в эту жопу?» звучал со стороны Кевина уже не в первый раз. Юлиан уже даже привык. Вопрос был адресован разом всему: ситуации в жизни, тому, что им, возможно, грозил судебный срок, а конкретно сейчас — тому, что Кевина жизнь все-таки завела в аэропорт Бове.

В данный момент дорогая в Бове была главной проблемой Кевина, и это не могло не радовать. Во всяком случае, он не задумывался о произошедшем.

В отличие от Юлиана.

— Поможешь? — Юлиан пошевелил руками.

— Конечно, — согласился Кевин. После того, как они прибыли в аэропорт, он перестал ворчать и стал меньше раздражать Юлиана.

Они зашли в туалет, где Кевин вытащил из рюкзака походную версию аптечки. Достал оттуда чистые бинты, пластырь и мазь. Очень осторожно, смачивая водой, принялся снимать желтые от мази и гноя бинты с его рук. Юлиан морщился и терпел, кусая губы.

Кевин глубоко вздохнул — его мутило от запаха и вида ожогов, но выбора не было — и принялся за обеззараживание. За очень краткий срок ему пришлось стать специалистом по лечению ожогов.

— Знаешь, — Кевин принялся накладывать свежие бинты поверх мази. — У меня к тебе вопрос. Можно?

— Можно, — отозвался Юлиан.

Кевин замялся, неудачно потянул бинт и едва не схлопотал в ухо локтем.

— Извини, — промямлил он и кашлянул. — Значит, вопрос. Тот раз, когда… хм… ну, скажем так, в тот раз, когда у нас получилось… Это же не был ты?

Кевин поднял взгляд и в зеркале поймал взгляд Юлиана. Ему совсем не понравился этот взгляд, и Кевин вернулся к аптечке. Он взял антисептик и ватку, махнул Юлиану, чтобы он повернулся, стараясь не смотреть ему в глаза.

Потому что этот взгляд мог значить что угодно. Совершенно что угодно. И «да», и «нет», и что-то третье.

На скуле, щеке и шее у Юлиана тоже был ожог, не такой сильный, но очень неприятный. Пластырь соскальзывал по мази, отлеплялся и висел неопрятными полосками. Осторожно отлепив от кожи пластырь, Кевин судорожно вздохнул. Ничего страшного — но, к сожалению, рубец останется и сам собой не сойдет

— Что там? — хрипло спросил Юлиан и попытался повернуться, чтобы посмотреть в зеркало.

— Потом на себя посмотришь, — ответил Кевин и взял Юлиана за плечо, чтобы не дергался.

Когда они вышли из туалета, внимание всего аэропорта было приковано к ним. Юлиан, чувствуя этот взгляд, ежился и кидал злые взгляды в ответ. Наконец, он не выдержал:

— Все, мы уезжаем.

— Улетаем, — поправил его Кевин.

— Нет, уезжаем. Мы едем на вокзал и оттуда уезжаем.

— Чего? — возмутился Кевин. — Я что, тащился сюда ради того, чтобы перемотать тебе руки именно в этом туалете?

Юлиан прищурился:

— Ты видишь вообще, как на меня смотрят? Нас досматривать будут так, что мы никогда отсюда не улетим. К тому же, ты кинул меня в огонь — так что заткнись и поехали, — и он первым направился к выходу.

— Надо было тебя встретить здесь, когда ты прилетел, да? Это все из-за этого, ну признайся, — Кевин едва успевал за Юлианом.

Тот кивнул.

Кевин развел руками. Стоило думать, что Юлиан ему это ни раз припомнит. Как и эту несчастную сгоревшую дотла палатку.

А Кевин ему ответит: а кто сказал, что лучше умереть человеком, чем жить монстром?

А Юлиан — ему: Леонардо ди Каприо. И ты что, вообще дебил, фильмам верить?

Такая вот у них теперь будет жизнь.


End file.
